


Śpij, nie p.....l

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Snark, Wilmuga, miłość to wtedy jak ktoś cię wkurza ale i tak jesteś z nim szczęśliwy, nocne konwersacje od czapy, tak bardzo crack, te randomowe pierdoły o których myśli się w nocy ale nikt rozsądny o nie nie pyta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Wilmuga i dziwne konwersacje w nocy. Czyli jak swoim gadaniem wkurzyć partnera, który chce spać.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski
Comments: 37
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Discord Tomkowy: https://discord.gg/bjvJWN45K6

\- A wiesz że piwo jest najpopularniejszym napojem produkowanym przez człowieka? Piją je na wszystkich zaludnionych kontynentach - padło nagle w środku nocy.  
Andrzej, który niemal zdążył zasnąć, zgromił wzrokiem swego i tak niewidocznego w mroku partnera.  
\- Kupię ci wszystko piwo, Janek, tylko rano, a teraz błagam, daj mi spać.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Janek?  
\- Co? - padło sennie z ciemności.  
\- Wiesz, że jak pracowałem w szkole to taki jeden Krzysiek powiedział, że Kordyliery to takie jedzenie z serem? To było tak głupie... - Andrzej westchnął i nagle zmienił temat. - Zjadłbym sera, takiego dobrego polskiego sera, w Polsce jest najlepszy ser biały na świecie.  
Smuga, sądząc po dźwięku w ciemności, również westchnął. Z frustracją.   
\- Andrzej, jest środek nocy, jesteśmy w środku dżungli, nie ma tu ani sera ani twojej szkoły, śpij do diabła.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ej, Andrzej... Wiesz, że nazwa szczepu Apaczów Mescalero pochodzi od halucynogennego kaktusa?  
\- Wolałbym chyba spać z kaktusem niż z tobą. Przynajmniej nie gada. A teraz idę spać, choćby mnie mieli napaść wszyscy Apacze z wszystkimi kaktusami. Dobranoc.


	4. Chapter 4

\- A wiesz, że tak bardzo generalnie Indianie nie mają koncepcji ślubu i rozwodu? Kto się chce pobrać, po prostu zamieszkuje razem, a kto chce się rozwieść, zbiera swoje manatki i sobie idzie.  
\- Janek, Bóg mi świadkiem, jest tak na oko coś koło drugiej, i jak nie przestaniesz mi gadać o Indianach do co najmniej świtu, to zabiorę swoje manatki i się z tobą rozwiodę. Poza tym - manatki? Za dużo czasu spędzasz z bosmanem. Nie chcę wiedzieć, w jakie szalone kłopoty wy obaj wariaci razem jesteście w stanie mnie wpakować.  
Smuga powstrzymuje śmiech. W końcu jeśli nie da Andrzejowi spać on gotów naprawdę sobie pójść. Przynajmniej zanim zatęskni.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moja autentyczna rozkmina przy jedzeniu obiadu.

\- Znasz język Navajo?  
\- Trochę, a co? - mruknął sennie Smuga  
\- Ciekawe jak są okulary?  
\- Jakie okulary? Jacy Navajo? Po co ci to o pierwszej w cholernej nocy, zwłaszcza, że jesteśmy, do wszystich diabłów, na Tasmanii?


	6. Azteckie piktogramy

\- Ja nie wiem, czy twoje pismo jest bardziej brzydkie, czy bardziej kwadratowe. Czyta się jak azteckie piktogramy.  
\- Belfer się znalazł. Nie obrażaj Azteków. I daj mi, do diabła, iść spać w spokoju. Mam ze szkoły złe wspomnienia związane z belframi nie dającymi mi spać.  
Andrzej parsknął.  
\- To by tłumaczyło twoje pismo.  
  



	7. Rdest i Freud

\- Wiesz, że jak cię poznałem, to przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiałem się, czemu do diabła podpisujesz się jako "Kamil Rdest", zanim dotarło do mnie, że ty tak piszesz "Jan Smuga"?   
\- Kamil? Rdest? Kamil jak "kamień milowy", rdest jak to zielsko, co rośnie po miedzach i rowach?   
\- Kamień milowy? To chyba znamiennie, że Kamil ci się głównie kojarzy z kamieniem milowym. Czytałem o austriackim lekarzu, który leczy poszukiwaniem skojarzeń i...   
\- Hej! Hej! Andrzej! Nie zmieniaj tematu! Czemu do diabła myślałeś, ze się podpisuję nazwiskiem jakiegoś Kamila Rdesta?   
\- Bo tak to wyglądało. Masz naprawdę okropne pismo.   
\- A ty, belfrze, nie powinieneś umieć czytać różnych gryzmołów?   
\- Uczyłem w liceum. Moi uczniowie już dawno umieli pisać.


	8. Cały świat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kociogniot.

\- Janek? Janek? Zleź ze mnie. Możesz mnie przytulać do woli, po prostu nie leż na moich płucach.  
Smuga, uprzednio wyciągnięty na Andrzeju całą powierzchnią ciała jak kot na ciepłym kamieniu, zsunął się posłusznie w bok, ani na chwilę nie przestając go oplatać ramionami.  
\- Teraz mogę powiedzieć, że byłem na całym świecie.  
\- Co?  
\- Jesteś moim całym światem.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Andrzej, a wiesz że rosomaki i żbiki nie mają cyklu dobowego?

\- Ale ja mam. I ty też powinieneś.


	10. Chapter 10

\- A wiesz, że niedźwiedź grizzli jest mniej więcej tak inteligentny jak czteroletnie dziecko chociaż nieporównanie silniejszy?

\- A wiesz, Janku, że ty jesteś mniej skłonny pójść spać o normalnej porze niż czteroletnie dziecko? I mówię to jako człowiek który kładł czterolatka spać.


End file.
